Tempeste e bombe
by Lilux
Summary: Romano is terrified of storms. Maybe Spain can make him feel better. Spamano (CRAPPY SUMMARY!) Fluff! Rated T for Romano's language and a boy x boy kiss don't like don't read! Title means storms and bombs.


Romano flinched as another clap of thunder shook the hotel room. He curled under a pile of blankets wishing for the torture to stop. Lightning lit up the sky and Romano squeaked hiding his entire head under the safe blankets. Romano wished his stupid fratello was here, his dumbass comments usually brightened storms...just a bit. But he wasn't here so Romano was stuck completely alone in the storm. Ever since World War 2 when Rome was bombed...Twice. Romano remembered sitting in his house trying to draw and not concentrate on the war when the sound of thundering bombs rained down on his capital. The thunder reminded him too much of the bombs...Before that they had simply made him uneasy but now the storms scared Romano horribly. The thunder was always a bomb, the lightning was going to strike his house and tear it in half. The rain was going to drown him. Romano flinched at another clap of thunder crying out slightly but nobody was around to hear his terror. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as he hugged his body closer to him.  
_It's just a damn rainstorm it will be over soon _Romano thought to himself _I'll turn on the TV to relax myself..._

The TV only made it worse. Tornado warning was plastered on every channel and eventually Romano got so terrified he just had to shut it off entirely. He was thankful the storm hadn't shut off the power yet. God, he hated this...He wished he was back home in Rome and not here in America for the world meeting. He'd gotten his own hotel room this time instead of sharing with Italy but he instantly regretted it. I wished the other were around to Romano wouldn't have to suffer through the rumbling sky alone. Romano flinched another clap of lightning lit up the sky, another especially loud clap of thunder and-  
"CHIGI!" Romano shouted as the lights flickered off  
The small italian whimpered pressing himself further into the mattress wishing the storm would stop...wishing the lights would turn back on.

A few seconds later a new banging met Romano's ears. Not the thunder but someone knocking at the door. Not wanting to leave the warm safety of his blankets Romano hid his face in a pillow and hoped nobody had heard him scream He just wanted to be left alone...  
"Roma! Roma are you OK?!"  
Oh no it was that annoying Spaniard. Romano felt his face grow involuntarily hot.  
"Roma please open the door I know your scared" Spain yelled through the door  
"You're going to attract attention in the hallway idiota" Romano muttered his sense of fear being momentarily replaced by embarrassment  
He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door and latched it open. Just as he did an especially loud clap of thunder shook the building. Romano suppressed his squeak of terror to just a small whimper. Spain looked at the smaller man with great concern before capturing him in a hug.  
"Ch-Chigi get off me b-bastardo!" Romano's protests weren't as strict as they usually were and the terror he felt was evident  
Spain let go "It's okay Roma I'm going to stay with you so you don't need to be scared anymore"  
Romano was about to protest when thunder and lightning simultaneously lit up and rumbled. He found himself hugging Spain tightly stuffing his face into the larger man's chest.  
"Shhhh it's ok Roma" Spain said shutting the door hugging Romano back "You don't have to be scared anymore"  
Romano whimpered, he usually would protest but he felt so much safer like this. He didn't want it to end. There was another clap of thunder and Romano squeaked squeezing Spain tighter.  
"Roma don't be scared everything is alright" Spain whispered leading Romano over to the bed and then proceeded to unlatch the smaller man from him despite the other's protests.  
"N-No..." Romano muttered "It's b-bombs"  
Spain covered Romano back up with blankets again "It's thunder 'Mano not bombs I promise"

Romano stayed in one position hugging his knees squeaking and flinching at every little noise but with Spain there laying down with him trapping the Italian in a tight hug whispering how fine everything was going to be. Romano felt completely safe like this...His eyes fluttered closed and he eventually stopped squeaking as sleep took him but the flinching continued...  
_Ti Amo Bastard... _Romano thought to himself as he cuddled up against Spain and let himself fall into a relaxed sleep where the thunderstorm could no longer bother him

* * *

The next morning Romano woke up to the strange warmth of someone pressing against him. He opened his eyes to see Spain completely asleep his mouth hanging open slightly. Romano tried to maneuver his way out of Spain's arms that gripped him tightly without waking the other up. If this had happened on a normal day Romano would probably be screaming and swearing but he was thankful for the man's kind actions the other night so he decided to spare him. After finally slipping outside he stared outside onto the wet streets. Embarrassment for last night instantly filled him. Spain had seen him so weak...it wasn't fucking fair.  
"Roma..." Spain mutter sleepily from the bed "Buenos días mi pequeño tomate"  
Romano blushed "Morning bastard"  
"Are you feeling better?" Spain asked sitting up rubbing his eyes  
"Sì" Romano replied "There's no more thunder so I'm fine"  
Spain got up and hugged Romano from behind "You're too cute~"  
"I am not you dumbass" Romano replied though he felt his blush growing heavier  
"Romano you look like a tomato" Spain laughed  
"Shut it damn tomato sucking bastard" Romano muttered  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Spain asked  
"I'm _fine _bastard!" Romano replied  
"Well it's just..." Spain's voice trailed off  
"Just what?" Romano snapped  
"Last night I wanted to tell you something but you were so scared I didn't think it was going to be a good time..." Spain muttered  
"What did you want to tell me?" Romano asked  
"I ... Er ... T-Te Amo Roma..." Spain blushed  
Romano stared there in shock unsure what he should do. Spain was staring back at him with those emerald eyes that Romano couldn't deny absolutely loving.  
"Ti amo troppo" Romano said without a moment's hesitation leaning forward and catching Spain's lips.

Romano wasn't sure who was more surprised. Spain or himself.

Romano would break the kiss but it felt so nice and right and he just plain didn't want to but after about 2 minutes the two both were in desperate need of air so they pulled apart with burning cheeks. Neither said anything for a while, they just stared at each other.  
"Y-You mean that?" Spain asked quietly  
"Of course I mean it bastardo!" Romano replied  
Spain's silly grin returned to his face, Romano had to admit he loved that damn grin.  
"Well then I'll stay with you forever!" Spain declared happily "And you'll never need to be scared of thunderstorms again"

Romano gulped...Well...He would probably still be terrified of thunderstorms but with Spain there...maybe they wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**During World War 2 the Allies bombed Rome, Italy twice between 1943 and 1944. I found 4 seperate occasions where the city was bombed though it may have been more. I know one bomb was actually dropped by Germans (fun fact)**


End file.
